Taboo On Hold!
by CottoncandyGk
Summary: The very things you'd never expect are the ones that define your life. Choose carefully.  Awful summary, sorry.  Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker. M-rated to be safe for future chapters.
1. Mother, dear

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Transformers, nor would I ever claim to. They all belong to their respected owners whom I worship and wish I could kiss the ground they walk on. I, in no way make money of any kind, not even play money, from this fanfiction (_though I doubt I could_) so please don't sue. I love you long time.

**Warning**: This story is a bit OOC, but I will try and stay in character as best as I can, though my stories aren't amazing I try. I'm working on writer's block so it was a bit difficult to get this out and ready with my other stories awaiting updates, so please let me know if it is any good. I have no beta, so there will be mistakes but I will try and get them up and out of the way. Yes this is a _Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker_ romance. I personally love those. Ha! If I have used anything similar in your story please let me know. I know many people with original ideas but this came to me when watching Transformers again and tend to forget rather easily stuff I read here and there. Yet, I will give proper credit when due, so please don't yell. Just message me and I will apologize profusely and remedy it.

* * *

><p><em>"Get the defibrillator! She's coding!" One doctor shouted to the nurses as they scurried about, trying to tend to other patients from the mission city accident. Sharply removing the respirator and starting CPR, hands clasping together to start compressions on the heart. <em>

_"Where the fuck is my machine!" The doctor yelled once again, startling t__he nurse for half a second as she ran in with it. Turning the switch, she waited for it to charge, the seconds passing like hours. The heart monitors' piercing beep assaulting their ears signaling its readiness._

_"Doctor! It's ready!" She shouted over loudly, being drowned out by the heart monitor, while handing over the high voltage twin set of paddles, adding a hefty amount of clear solution to prevent the burning of skin as the nurse checked the capacitor._

_"CLEAR!" The doctor yelled, her hands clenching the handles so tightly her knuckles turned white. The jolt making her jump back slightly when she pressed it onto her patients upper abdomen. It had taken the doctor six tries before sighing in defeat, the patience red crimson blood flowing down easily onto the comforter. The repeated attempts to revive her opening the heavily sutured wounds. Sweat bedding down the corner of her temples, and a grim expression marring her mid-thirties face._

_"Time…?" She looked over to the nurse, the wrist watch on her wrist biting her skin roughly, leaving huge red trail all the way around._

_"11:42PM….." Taking down the time, she handed the clip board to the doctor and had her sign. A heavy look of defeat adding to the fourteen hour shift she had already went through. Looking to the body while shaking her head roughly, she kicked the side of the bed, the metal jarring her foot and pulsing from the force she put behind it. It felt good to her. This day sucked and even if it was for a second she wanted to think of something else._

_"Time to alert the next of kin. Does it say?" Receiving a nod of confirmation, she pointed outside and the nurse rushed out, the doctor muttering a 'thanks' and walked out behind her. Grumbling the doctor wondered if this was the profession she should have chosen. Taking your heart away from it was too hard. Moving down the white long halls of the hospital, she heard the intercom 'beep' and her name being muttered with a room number and a code. Sighing, she pushed off into a sprint and heading to the direction indicated. Another patient was waiting before she was allowed to leave, and another long day was in her future tomorrow. But though she grimaced heavily on it, she knew it was what she lived for._


	2. Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Transformers, nor would I ever claim to. They all belong to their respected owners whom I worship and wish I could kiss the ground they walk on. I, in no way make money of any kind, not even play money, from this fanfiction (_though I doubt I could_) so please don't sue. I love you long time.

**Warning**: This story is a bit OOC, but I will try and stay in character as best as I can. I'm working on writer's block so it was a bit difficult to get this out and ready with my other stories awaiting updates, so please let me know if it is any good. I have no beta, so there will be mistakes but I will try and get them up and out of the way. Yes this is a _Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker_ romance. I personally love those. Ha! If I have used anything similar in your story please let me know. I know many people with original ideas but this came to me when watching Transformers again and tend to forget rather easily stuff I read here and there. Yet, I will give proper credit when due, so please don't yell. Just message me and I will apologize profusely and remedy it.

* * *

><p>Many believe that the difference between man and machine was that machine was unfeeling, but what if that wasn't entirely true? At the beginning, I was inclined to believe that everything was normal, safe, quiet. At that time, it had been three months since my mother, the last remaining of whom I considered my <em>'actual'<em> family other than my cousin, had died a most horrible death. As buildings fell around mission city, chunks of debris, electrical wires, and explosions sailed around her, she fought to survive. She was a soldier under someone whom I still didn't know of until later. She was always caring about little things, always prepared, beautiful, and a strong but still very much gentle woman who was also weak on her own terms._ 'Be glad we were born in the U.S.A. We live in the land of opportunity .'_ she used to comment. That is why she named me Genesis Adette Kousaka, she thought I was her special creation, her brightest light and would amount to something great. I did not find out about her until she had already passed, the deep crimson blood seeping into the rich white sheets of the hospital bed as I entered. Beautiful straight black hair matted and spread every which way across a cream colored pillow. Silver white eyes glazed over to a soulless body. My father had died when I was ten. He was a heavy smoker, and one day it just caught up to him. It was a terrible sigh. His ribs sticking out under wrinkled leather felt skin. His face no longer defined as handsome, only sickly. Always on crutches when he had enough energy to stand, and then confined to a bed from overexertion. It was more haunting than it lead on.

We had always been semi-wealthy because of my grandmother and grandfather; being the favorite granddaughter was somewhat a blessing. I had studied in Japan for three years, majoring in astrophysics and minoring in computers. My mother was proud as I was approaching the date I would graduate and receive my bachelors. Now thinking back on it, those accomplishments felt worthless without her. Hearing the will she left behind, her brothers and sisters sitting around; mouths' drooling hoping to receive the wealth they thought was rightfully theirs, was unsettling. The very thought and memory of it made my head hurt and my heart throb. She had left me everything, and though it was a shock to everyone else; the quiet child whom everyone thought nothing of, it was not to me. I had been shunned all my life. My father was Hispanic, my mother being Japanese, you see. So I was mixed, though I had my mother's looks, and both of their intelligence, it just was not enough. I was nothing. Still, they deserved it, and when I smirked cheekily to their glares, it was well worth the hateful yells after we were let go.

Being in the outskirts of town, in North California, an hour out from San Francisco was rather calming. The wooded area behind the house was a welcome for hikers, and being the only house in the area for miles, that only referred to myself and my dog. Looking down at the cherry wood music box sitting on my full size bed, I sighed. It had been two years already, and even though it was the last thing she held before she died I just could not bear to open it. The doctors had explained that she would not part with it. That even to her dying breath she made the doctors promise that no one, under any circumstances was to receive it but me. After graduating, I could no longer do what I dreamed. I wanted to work for NASA, but without my muse, it was just too hard to concentrate and I gave up and settled for a normal life with my cousin in California. Many times since then the military had come and checked all her items. It ended with my yelling and insistence that they keep their _'fucking hands away'_ and _'don't you know how to respect the dead you pieces of sh—'_ before they left. They had never told me what they were looking for, so how was I supposed to know? It had been since that day I felt like I was being watched from every corner. I'd even once seem unnatural bright blue eyes when I'd left my job after closing, but when I looked again I saw nothing so left it to nothing. Looking to the corners, I could see dried bloody finger prints and shaved nail marks attesting to how hard she fought to grip it and away from others. Reaching around my neck, I unclasped the necklace I held dear since that day. I had been dreading to open it since I knew it held memories that would make me cry once again. Taking the rusted two grooved key, I put it in turned it and opened it. The hinges where rusted, and squeaked loudly from the years it stood in storage un-kept.

Inwardly cringing, I moved the hollow lid back, the haunting tune and old small figurine of a ballerina filling the quiet, soft lighted room. It had taken me a while to go through each picture, each knickknack and stop the sobs that escaped my chapped lips and swollen red eyes. Getting to the end, I sighed heavily and looked over at each item spread on my bed. The black comforter wrinkled from use of that morning. It was over, and the last thing I had to look through. Now I could let it rest in peace. Hearing the sudden loud bark of my black German Shepherd made me jump and bounce heavily. The spring of the mattress causing the box to topple over onto the floor and splinter. Growling heavily, I looked over to the closed door, my fist clenching until they were knuckle white from suppressed rage.

"Damnit, Echo. No snacks for a month for you!" I screamed loud enough to hear the scratching and whining from the other end of the door begging to be forgiven. Exasperated, I reached down and gently picked up the now ruined box. I doubt I could fix it without ruining it more that it was before I got it. Damn high school woodshop classes where for nothing. Picking it up, my mind went blank. A sudden chill traveled down my spine and a thump of heartbeat sounded in my ear. Throwing the box on the bed as though it burned my hand, I jumped away from it. As it turned over and a panel fell out with a cloud of dust, a small cloth rustled to the bed softly. Turning my head slightly to the side, my straight black middle length hair falling the same way, my brows furrowed heavily.

"The fuck is that…" A soft whisper left my chapped lips, the large scar I got from childhood itching lightly, the scar coming down vertically down on the right side of my bottom lip. Bringing my hands, dull nails to scratch the spot lightly, my monroe piercing jingling against my teeth from the light twitch of my lips, I nervously walked over towards the box. It was just too strange. My mother hid something so weird in a weird place. Reaching down, I grabbed the cloth lightly, fearing the worst but receiving nothing out of the ordinary. Unwrapping it, I looked down at the strange item, a small shard with different symbols and grooves. Lightly tracing it with one finger, a sudden jolt burned the finger print from my index, the shock, hurt and cold from it making me jump and throw it to the floor. My head was spinning heavily and I felt deep nausea as figures and danced in my eyes. They didn't make sense and my body throbbed heavily as it doubled over and forced me onto my knees. Tears filling my eyes, I grabbed my head roughly and fell to my side as my body shook and my breathing became shallow.

Hearing a pulsing throb as it burned through the hard wood floor of the second story house and down to the bottom made me yelp and return from my stupor. Jumping up onto my feet and looking around, I grabbed a cloth to put out the simmering flame the shard left behind, but as it caught on fire too I gave up quickly. Running into the bathroom, I looked under the sick and grabbed the fire extinguisher. Pulling the pin, I moved the nozzle and sprayed the white foam on the scorch. Sighing in relief, I put down the large tank and sighed. Looking down into the kitchen, I knew I was in trouble. My cousin left for business and since I'd been here taking care of his house, I'd be accountable and smacked behind the head for this. It was the last thing I needed with this damn headache. Looking around and making sure everything was safe, I ran out the room with my dog whining loudly as I ran passed and down the stairs. Grabbing the cloth from the kitchen and looking around quickly, I spotted the shard burned into the laminate and grabbed it as gently as I could. Hearing a deep high pitched hum, I cringed and a pulse erupted from the shard once more. A piercing sound of metal shifting around caused my attention elsewhere, and when looking at the toaster, blender, and toaster oven I thought I was going to faint. Seeing red optics, and a small metallic face made me screech and froze me to my spot. A hum and warmth from a small cannon size hand as it readied to fire, clicks and whistles assaulting my ears heavily and small feet approaching me hesitantly, forced my feet to take a step back. Looking to the side, from my peripheral vision, I spotted the glass door leading to the woods behind slightly open. Looking back again, I gulped down the lump in my throat and nodded.

Running in the forest blind, with your dog's ravenous growls and barks, the little 'monsters' on your heels, was probably not the best idea but it was all I had. I was tired and with my headache and aches growing I knew I could not last longer. Avoiding another large pine, I looked back, my silver white eyes blinded slightly from the sweat as it trickled down from my forehead. Looking forwards again, my body rammed into a large oak. The force jarring me back and hard onto my back. As my lungs screamed at me from the lack of oxygen, I laid there unable to move an inch. My dog nudging my head heavily to get up and keep moving. My white tank top was wet and dirty from sweat and dirt. My black tight jeans where ripped at the knees now and the bottoms. My large breast hurt from running and squeezing them tightly. Damn black regular bra. Looking up, I saw the bright light from the sun shining through the branches and leaves. It looked beautiful. Waiting for the inevitable to happen took longer than I thought, the cloth with the small shard in my fisted hand. Hearing my dog's sudden yelp jolted my head back to the sound, the gravel and rocks digging into the pliant skin of the back of my skull, I couldn't see him, or my chasers. Head throbbing heavily, I closed my eyes as unconsciousness was taking me without consent. The last thing I remembered was the yells of_ 'Ratchet!'_, a tingling uncomfortble feelings followed by a red light, soft callused hands on my forearms and an angry disgusted scowl on a handsome face above me.


	3. Annoyed

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Transformers, nor would I ever claim to. They all belong to their respected owners whom I worship and wish I could kiss the ground they walk on. I, in no way make money of any kind, not even play money, from this fanfiction (_though I doubt I could_) so please don't sue. I love you long time.

**Warning**: This story is a bit OOC, but I will try and stay in character as best as I can. I'm working on writer's block so it was a bit difficult to get this out and ready with my other stories awaiting updates, so please let me know if it is any good. I have no beta, so there will be mistakes but I will try and get them up and out of the way. Yes this is a _Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker_ romance. I personally love those. Ha! If I have used anything similar in your story please let me know. I know many people with original ideas but this came to me when watching Transformers again and tend to forget rather easily stuff I read here and there. Yet, I will give proper credit when due, so please don't yell. Just message me and I will apologize profusely and remedy it.

**Note**: I tend to switch from first person to second person, even third, which is my most preferred. So, sorry if it gets rather confusing. I'll try not to.

* * *

><p>As Sunstreaker sat in his alt-form in an area deep within the forest in the back of the stupid squishie's house, he felt so bored and aggravated. He had Hatchet, rather Ratchet, with him but what kind of prize was that? More like punishment. He was quiet, and though he would desire not to talk, nor did he wish to be there, but anything was way better than this boring shit. At first, he'd been excited to get out after being punished along with his brother, Sideswipe, for a couple of weeks after painting an orange bikini on Ironhide and stuffing his cannons with pudding as he recharged, which was well worth it. Then receiving punishment from Prowl, which was still worth it, but now he was regretting ever accepting the recon mission. They had been at this on and off for two years. The damn femme had nothing on her, or ever did, but Ratchet was still getting readings of all spark radiation, he just couldn't pin point it no matter how many times he, or any team entered and searched or scanned.<p>

Sunstreaker was getting bugs on his windows, and the birds that flew past where taunting him with their shit flying almost way too close to his beautiful paint. Sighing, he reached out to his brother through their bond. Receiving a pull in return and a sigh, he scoffed. He was helping Prowl with patrols around the city and nothing amazing was happening. Clearing his vocal processor, his hidden optics behind the headlights of his alt-form darted to Ratchet, the medic looked as though he was calmly enjoying the forest.

"Hey Hatchet, can we go? This damn constant routine is making me doubt the femme even knows what she has. Or rather the shard had probably been moved to another location. Plus, I'm getting dirt on my new paint." He mumbled the last part hoping the medic didn't hear it and throw a wrench at him from some hidden compartment, as per usual. Approval of his comment flooded through his brother's bond. He just wanted to get back to base as soon as possible, too. At least there he could paint something, even get drunk of high-grade energon. That would be a fun afternoon, even if he was confined to his room.

A deep growl left Ratchet as he looked at the young mech. He'd been calm and enjoying his light recharge before the stupid question assaulted his ear receptors. Optimus had ordered them to continue this, and they had to make sure. They didn't want another Decepticon attack so soon now that they stayed in remission for some time and had come to a new base with all their human allies. Even Sam, Mikaela Banes, Epps' family and the Lennox family had come along, which involved a long and gruesome argument.

"No, you slag! How many times do we have to tell you younglings? Now shut your vocals, and stay vigilant. We can't be too careful after what has happened." With that final word without awaiting a response, the search and rescue hummer turned his attention back to the house. A shuddering sigh leaving his mouth plates. In reality, coming back to this location over and over was starting to get to him too. Maybe his scanner was malfunctioning; perhaps he had a small virus. Who knew? He just wanted to get this patrol over with and take a long break with a cube of energon. Letting his optics close behind his headlights and turning his sensors up along with his sound amplifier he leaned back onto his shocks and moved into a light recharge. He'd been running rampant the last couple of orns and his circuitry was starting to go haywire from lack of recharge but leaving everything for Jolt was not an option. He was the chief medical officer. He'd be damned if he failed anyone now.

Feeling a sudden pulse from the house as his scanners picked up mini unregistered Decepticon bots made the two mechs jump and a loud yelp and barking could be heard behind the wave. A rev of Ratchet's engine was the only warning he gave Sunstreaker as his tires spun in the grass and dirt, then he took off. His skilled driving avoiding every tree and branch that threatened to slow him down. The young mech following close behind after a second of hesitation. They had been at least half a mile away so not as to give the femme suspicion. She had caught Bumblebee once already when he got too close to get a better view. Saying she was 'pretty' for a femme and that he wanted a still picture so he could keep with him. Though he agreed, he knew business before pleasure and Bee got reprimanded. His sound amplifier was picking up her shallow breathing, along with patting of feet again and the screeches of the minibots. When the running stopped and a sudden 'wack' was heard, and all he could hear afterwards was her breathing, he feared he was too late. Reeving his engine loudly as possible as he approached her home, he turned his steering wheel to the left, locked his front tires and brought up his emergency break to swing, his turn coming up sharp and to his surprise in front of the bots. The bulk of the trailer to his search and rescue hummer hitting the toaster and blender shattering them instantly. The toaster oven, however, dodged underneath his undercarriage, but a quick transformation from Sunstreaker, cybertronian curses after his paint had lightly scratched from the brush of the trees and his foot 'lightly' stepping on it did the trick.

Scanning around while Sunstreaker went off to find the femme, he found that the area was clear but what unsettled him the most was that these bots where appliances. Guess that would explain the unidentified signals his scanners picked up. The shard had been activated; he feared the worst as he scanned the freshly laid trail of all spark radiation. Hearing a yell of his designation behind him, Ratchet looked back to the twenty-four year old looking holo-form of the young mech as he grimaced and stood over looking down at semi-conscious femme. His bright blue optics shinning under long lashes in disgust, the bangs of his straight sandy blond hair covering his brown furrowed brows and framing his handsome face that would shame a model and high cheek bones as the back of his hair came down to stop an inch below the back of his scalp. Standing at 6'2", he easily toward over the medic's own holo-form, his medium build slightly larger also, and more defined muscles under the sun yellow tight fitting short sleeve shirt, black fitting lose jeans and black Nike shoes. He knew he could take him if necessary, though. Experience over age.

Activating his holo-form, the 6'0" tall, medium built, handsome mid-thirties man came to crouch before the femme. The long white doctor's coat hanging loosely over his long sleeve dark blue dress shirt and dark cream colored dress pants and doc martens brown leather dress shoes. His shaggy black hair, cut short but falling to his forehead lightly, and medium length wired glassed framed around his light sky blue eyes. She looked exhausted, her from torso looked bruised around the ribs, her nose looked slanted to the right as if broken, or perhaps too many breaks and realignments, and her face was contorting in pain. The femme's cheeks had small scratches, possibly from the full impact of the tree. Her cloths where torn and covered in dirt, stains from the grass and small pieces of bark, and her eyes looked extremely glossed over. Though when he looked closer, it was only due to the fact that her eyes where such a rare color. It was rather strange, but he saw the appeal that Bumblebee had mentioned. Activating the scan on his alt-form, he scanned the femme, her body wiggling lightly from the feeling. It made him chuckle to himself some. Everyone hated his scans so it seemed. Grabbing her forearms firmly, he moved to re-position her better but when he touched her he took a sharp intake of breath. Looking to the clenched fist on her stomach, a small cloth sticking out from the sides and threw her digits, he knew that his fears were correct. He even felt the energy from the shard shock him to the point where his holo-form almost deactivated. It was Sam all over again, but to what extent. Opening his comm. he looked to Sunstreaker as he stood not far from him, the arms crossed across his chest in annoyance.

:_**Ratchet to Optimus.**_:

Ping! :_**Optimus here. Report.**_:

:_**Sir, our suspicious have been confirmed. The femme had a piece of the all spark. But…**_:

:_**Understood. Continue Ratchet, though I doubt it is good news, old friend.**_:

:_**Sadly, it isn't. She seems to have found and accidentally used it. She seems to be suffering the same symptoms that Sam had suffered, though there is something a bit different. I'm not exactly sure as to what. I'd have to run more test.**_:

:_**Acknowledged. Bring her to the base, and I will decide what to further do with her.**_:

:_**Command acknowledged. Returning to base. Ratchet out.**_:

Moving his arms underneath her knees and under her arms he lifted her up bridal style and walked to his medical hold. The door swinging open without so much as a twitch. A whining came from behind him, and when he looked he saw a huge black shaggy dog, his tail wagging excitingly seeing as his master was being tended to with the upmost care. Pawing at Ratchet's foot, his big brown eyes looked up at him, a light whine came from his mouth, his muzzle opening lightly to amplify the sound. Sighing, and against his better judgment, he signaled for the dog to get in back but to sit still. He'd probably get yelled at by the femme if he had left the dog alone, seeing as femme's where known to love animals and he knew for a fact that she was alone in the home. He'd have to talk to her later about not being able to have the dog on base with the 'lack' of room and such. Setting her up onto a stretcher, administering I.V. fluids and strapping her down so she would not move as much with her injuries, his holo-form phased out and his engines reeved to life.

"So we are taking the squishy and earth animal, then?" His tone full of disgust apparent. When his own engines came to life, he received a powerful reeve of warning.

"OUR orders where to bring her. You will keep your comments to yourself unless you want more punishment and have your aft welded to the wall of my med-bay. Understood?" Receiving a reluctant 'yes, sir'. He pulled a k-turn and went around the house. His tires screeching as they found purchase on the road. The base wasn't close, being an hour away, so he started the long journey home. This was going to be another LONG adventure.


	4. Wake me up!

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Transformers, nor would I ever claim to. They all belong to their respected owners whom I worship and wish I could kiss the ground they walk on. I, in no way make money of any kind, not even play money, from this fanfiction (though I doubt I could) so please don't sue. I love you long time.

**Warning**: This story is a bit OOC, but I will try and stay in character as best as I can. I'm working on writer's block so it was a bit difficult to get this out and ready with my other stories awaiting updates, so please let me know if it is any good. I have no beta, so there will be mistakes but I will try and get them up and out of the way. Yes this is a _Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker_ romance. I personally love those. Ha! If I have used anything similar in your story please let me know. I know many people with original ideas but this came to me when watching Transformers again and tend to forget rather easily stuff I read here and there. Yet, I will give proper credit when due, so please don't yell. Just message me and I will apologize profusely and remedy it.

**Note**: Don't mind me; my first few chapters are boring. I like building them up since nothing happens in a day. This is basically POV's until after chapter four when explanations and then the true story will begin. Stick by me. It is two years and six months after ROTF. I'm assuming that Sam was 17 going on 18 in the first Transformers. 18 going on 19 in ROTF so he's almost 21. My character is 24. It should clear up her age in a later chapter. A lot of autobots will be alive that died during the movies since I love them so much. So it's a bit AU.

**Special thanks**:

Tenshi of Light21- For allowing me the use of her amazing ideas and for inspiring me to write something after so long.

Faecat- For inspiring as well, even though I doubt she knows it. Lol.

love-loves-love- For the reviews. Thanks, I hope it as good as I want to make it.

* * *

><p>(<strong>Dreaming. In limbo<strong>)

_It was cold. So very damn cold. She hated this cold. It wasn't that she wasn't used to this cold, on the contrary, she was rather fond of it, but not like this. She felt like she had been rooted to this spot for days but time seem to not want to move. She'd even gone as far as to try and pluck the roots from the ground under the heavy coat of frost to no avail. The moon was new so therefore was gone, it had been night since she had gotten there and the clouds still covered the skies. It was dark but she wasn't scared. The snow was numbing her small pink cheeks as it fell from the heavens and covered her like a heavy blanket. Her eyes were puffy and stung from the tears she continued to shed. The grass was hardly visible, but it was wet from her natural body heat and the moister assaulted the skin of her knees under her tiny black dress. It had just happened today. She had buried her father, just today. During that morning, no one had come from her families' side. Just her, her mother and father's friends. She couldn't cry. In fact, she couldn't move or speak. Her mother had to pick her up and carry her to the car and drive home. She had tenderly whispered sweet words into her daughter's hair as she held her. But soon, she left, needing to work to get everything out of her mind and then when her car disappeared down the road, she broke down, and until now she could not stop crying._

_Sneaking out in the middle of the night while another babysitter slept away, until her mother came home from her base and 'claimed' to have watched her was rather simple. She hated this, it was not fair! He was her daddy, and he had left her. She had her mommy, but having mommy was not enough. She was alone. Her tiny hand fisted on her chest, it was hard to breath, and her heart was throbbing so hard in her chest. All she wanted to do was sleep. To forget. Anything other than this._

_"Daddy…..Please come back…" She begged knowing no one was there to hear her plea. The tiny voice that emitted from her chapped lips too soft to give herself away to the light of the night guards. Their patrols too far from her but in the emptiness of the cemetery the sounds traveled well and far._

_Looking to the once thought empty plot on the right, she gasped, a hard lump sticking in her throat too hard to swallow. It was fresh, the dirt was soft instead of hard and a tomb stone was now visible. The inscription new, the cursive letters beautiful to the eye though for some reason she could not read it. Reaching out, she tentatively palmed a fist full of dirt, her hands now larger than she was when she was a girl. Looking down at herself, she was bigger, taller; her body was that of an adult, and now when she looked at the name of the new plot, it was her mother's. Her hands shook and she jumped up and back, her legs bucking wildly from the sudden added weight making her fall back on her rear in fright. It was this again. No! She didn't want this! It was hell! NO!_

_Feeling a warm but metallic hand, the wires rubbing through the soft material of her clothing, made her jumped in her skin. She didn't want to look back. She couldn't. Her head would not turn, or function, and her voice was gone as though ripped from her throat. The light that surrounded her from behind was as bright as the sun. Like it was behind her but not burning. Colors shone on the stones of her parents' graves and all she could do was stare in amazement. Breathing harshly, she waited. The seconds passing like hours and her mind could not keep up with the questions that wanted to come out. What? Who? Why?_

_"Worry not, child. Your dreams had brought you here. Soon, all will be clear….Your destiny awaits you. Now awake, child." The voice was soft and commanding. She felt safe, and did not know why. She trusted the voice and her breathing calmed considerably. Nodding once in recognition, she sighed heavily. Her eyelids fluttered closed. All she felt now was pain._

* * *

><p>(<strong>Ratchet's POV<strong>)

The respirator had come on her face as soon as they had entered the base. In fact, he almost had to start chest compressions. The energy from the shard she had wrapped around in her palm was zapped completely, it was nothing now, by his reading, and by his readings it was no longer salvageable. When they had chosen to retrieve it, it had simply disappeared. A small indent in her palm attested to where it had gone. It was baffling, and no one had explanations. Even in his millions of years online, he could not for the pits sake understand what had happened. Sam, unlike the femme, had not taken the full brunt of the energy two years ago. He had removed it from himself with distance and other means. Still it was trying on his body, and he had died later, perhaps with a little bit help from it. But of course, thank Primus, destiny had other plans for him and he came back, along with their leader, and longtime friend, Optimus. It had been two earth days since he came back with the femme in the trailer of his search and rescue vehicle. Her injuries still remained but the bruises now dulled to a yellow-green color and her cuts were scabbing over in angry red lines. Taking it in account on his holographic computer, his metallic digits dancing across the clear screen so fast even some of his fellow autobots had trouble keeping up, he sighed heavily through his vents. He had closed his med-bay unless it was an emergency. Which no one, he was thankful for, wanted to incur his wrath and receive a wrench size dent on their head plate.

He was worried. The Decepticons would have caught the surge of energy from the shard. Soon they would attempt to look for it, and soon his friends would need his area of expertise. Looking down to the femme on the human size bed below, he wondered when she would awake. The energy from the allspark was indeed a great power. When it was a part of the cube it brought life to their race, but if she had not died when shocked and the energy soared through her system then she should still have hope to survive. That was his theory, anyways. He had questions, perhaps she had answers.

He had taken blood for analysis, taken a sample of the liquid from her spinal cord. Her blood pressure was through the roof, her blood was darker than normal for a human, and her brain activity was over active. Attesting to her rapid eye movement, she was dreaming heavily, perhaps a nightmare. Setting the portable computer on the autobot size table next to him, he transformed into his alt-form, his holo-form activating instantly. Looking over the femme, he noticed her rabid eye movement cease, her breath catching lightly and finally, a flutter to her eyes and groans signaling her awareness. Lucky he chose now to check on her. Using his comm. link, he alerted Optimus, and once receiving a confirmation a ping that he was on his way, he unlocked the doors.

Moving a palm to her forehead, his sensors taking down her temperature, she had a slight fever but nothing major. Looking into her eyes, he blinked slowly, the glaze that formed over them blocking her vision. Her hand reached up to him, and once securely taking in her pulse, he smiled though it was most likely ignored.

"Do not worry. You are safe. My name is Dr. Ratchet. I am to tend to you for a while until you properly recover." He spoke slow and loud enough for her. Her grunt and small nod confirming that she had heard and understood. Looking to the door, Optimus' holo-form entered through the human size door, his alt-form outside as to not cause fright to the young femme. The 6'7" tall handsome, five o'clock shadow, beautiful calm smile and short cut pepper hair framing his high cheek bones man rushing to his side. The blood red button up shirt clinging close to his medium built frame, along with dark blue jeans and dark yellow doc martins. Flame covered tie adding to the color scheme of it all.

"Status, Ratchet." His booming voice bouncing off the walls. His commanding officer bringing his frame to stand at attention.

"Sir, she is stable for now. Her vision has not stabilized, and she is a bit under the weather, otherwise she is fine, but will have to remain here for a few more days for analysis." Ratchet's response was quick and proper. The CMO coming to mimic the stance of his old friend. Receiving a nod, Optimus looked to the femme laid out on the medical bed. She looked rather tired. Coming to stand over her, he smiled sweetly. He had always had a weak spot for the human race, even though some where less than honorable like a certain 'liaison' they had. Patting her head softly, the femme reached up and grabbed his wrist, her hold was weak but she was voicing her dislike of the sudden affection.

"W-Where…?" Her voice was hoarse and quiet yet their audio receptors were not of an advanced race for nothing. Looking to Optimus, he saw the mech deep data processing. It was not difficult to tell her were they were exactly, yet how much could he tell her was the problem. Hearing a rough rush of air through his Optimus vents, he gave one of his own in response.

"Miss Kousaka, you are in a military base in Northern California. Although we cannot exactly tell you where, all we can tell you is that you are safe. Rest assured." Hearing a growl from the femme, he knew she could not yet talk, yet the displeasure and her wiggling as she tried to dislodge the restraints from her body was enough to tell him that she did not like her predicament. Admitting her failure, she turned her head to look at the two mechs, and a frown marred her lips.

"Is this the base my m-mother belonged to?" Her slurred speech trying to escape from the drug induced sleep she had just awoken from. When Optimus confirmed her question, a single tear rolled down her scarred cheek. She nodded, and stayed absolutely silent for the rest of the day. When Jolt came in, Ratchet patted the shoulder of his holo-form. He needed a cube of energon, and a good long recharge. Hopeful tonight, he'd able to get it.


	5. Curiosity

**Disclaimer**: I do not in any way own Transformers, nor would I ever claim to. They all belong to their respected owners whom I worship and wish I could kiss the ground they walk on. I, in no way make money of any kind, not even play money, from this fanfiction (though I doubt I could) so please don't sue. I love you long time.

**Warning**: This story is a bit OOC, but I will try and stay in character as best as I can. I'm working on writer's block so it was a bit difficult to get this out and ready with my other stories awaiting updates, so please let me know if it is any good. I have no beta, so there will be mistakes but I will try and get them up and out of the way. Yes this is a _Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker_ romance. I personally love those. Ha! If I have used anything similar in your story please let me know. I know many people with original ideas but this came to me when watching Transformers again and tend to forget rather easily stuff I read here and there. Yet, I will give proper credit when due, so please don't yell. Just message me and I will apologize profusely and remedy it.

**Note**: Yes, I know that Sunstreaker is, well an asshole. Sorry. Haha. Anyways, I want to try and see if I can make him seem like that with a bit more depth. Even though he never accepted humans, I'm sure he's grown as least to tolerate them in a way that would give him insight on their mannerism. It allows him to also understand their decisions and also accept the bond better with my character in later chapters, then later love, I suppose. Now thinking on it, I want to put him with one twin, not sure which though. So I might put a poll on my profile. Interested in letting me know which one? Please vote if I do.

* * *

><p>"SLAG! Slag it all to pit!" Thus far, to say that Sunstreaker was not pleased would be the understatement of the century. Judging by the screaming coming from the front line mech, even the humans whom did not catch his tirade could tell by his body language. Sunstreaker was completely and utterly bored. He'd been pacing back and forth through the base after they had come back two days ago. After painting, sketching, training and other varies of 'activities', there was nothing else to do. It had been about two years and three months since he had come to this prime forsaken ball of dirt and grime. He still found it disgusting. The fleshies didn't make it any better, mind you. Damn the 'no harming human' rule. Decepticons had not been seen as of late, and those that have, have not engaged. Therefore under orders he was not allowed to engage, either. It was torture though he did enjoy the fact that he did not have to necessarily get his paint scratched or dirt on him. He had come too late after the battle with the Fallen. Even Sideswipe had gotten some action, which he learned later upon arrival. It was simply not fair!<p>

Rushing into Sideswipe's and his' room, his brother deep in recharge after a long drive through the city patrolling with Prowl, he growled deep in his vocal chamber. His lip plates coming to a deep scowl. Rubbing his optics lightly, he vented harshly, dimmed the connection of his bond and turned back around. He was not about to express his anger on his twin and with the bond, he was sure he could feel it and would wake up. Though never expressing it, he cared more about his 'younger' brother than Sideswipe knew, though he was sure he did. Taking a sharp turn down the corridor, he spotted the autobots leader's back as he turned down another as well. Tilting his head to the side in question, he jogged a bit to catch up, the protest of the fleshies flowing through his audio receptors in protest as he almost stepped on them. Though he would of love to, he thought darkly, he wouldn't risk getting their disgusting fluids in his foot peds. Catching his alt-form besides the med-bay of Ratchet the Hatchet, he slowly crept up and shifted into his own. Activating his holo-form, he cracked the human size door slightly to listen in. Though he was no way a scout like Bumblebee, and could not sneak up on other easily like he could, but they were distracted, so he knew it would be okay if he watched himself closely. The conversation, although not appealing was rather odd. He caught her voice and grimaced. She sounded like she went through the pit and back and though he did not care much, the power of the allspark was rather large. A human of all things being exposed to it was painful, he assumed anyways. Judging by his brother's and Bumblebee's description of the human known as 'Sam' that went through the same thing a few months before he arrived. When their leader turned on his holo-form's heel and headed back towards the door, Sunstreaker panicked. Damn his distraction. He let go of the door rather quickly and it swung close with a 'bang!' Regretting it quickly, he stood still and waited until their leader came out knowing he could not get away in time now. A rather straight face greeted the young mech afterwards, but his leader's blue optics-eyes showing a gleam of amusement that knew more than he let on.

"Well, hello Sunstreaker. I'm rather surprise you came all this way to see our guest. Although I regret to inform you, she is rather out of it and would not recognize one of the heroes who saved her." His voice spoke calm tones to his 'ears'. Scoffing, he shook his head and gave his leader a rather robust look that spoken volumes.

"I did not come for the fleshy, sir. I was…curious…." He mumbled the last part, though he knew that Optimus heard him, he wish he didn't. Hearing a soft chuckle, Optimus patted his shoulder, and his holo-form phased out. Hearing a high pitched whirls of gears, whistles of metal scraping together he looked upon the transformed mech, his own coming to do the same after a moment of hesitation. Craning his head rather slightly, his form came up straighter and at attention. When Jolt had come around and greeted both of them before entering, Sunstreaker was rather embarrassed. Another had almost caught him in the act. The quiet mumbles of the two medical mechs following suit behind closed doors and two swishes of door indicating that both had retreated into their offices. Perfect.

"Then I suppose yours, and your brother's, punishment should be discontinued. I've been having more trouble keeping the others from offlining Skids and Mudflap from lack of boredom and their excessive pranks and annoyance. Ironhide's cannons can only be, as the humans say, 'held at bay' for so long." The front liner gave no response. He knew exactly what Optimus was referring too. In fact, he was one of the several that wanted to dismantle the two younglings. Even sparklings where better behaved. He had to wonder if their mech and femme creators where proud or just….well he didn't want to finish that thought.

The conversation went rather well for a bit and was rather enjoyable. He understood more about something's and less about others that he failed to gather about the years he missed. In the end, he was no longer bored and his stored up energy was depleting. In the end, he stood there alone now that his leader had bid him farewell. Sighing, he entered the med-bay without thinking. In fact he forgot about the fleshy that resided there that he had a hand in bringing. Looking left and right, he saw no signs of Hatchet or Jolt which he had hoped and thanks Primus that they had not heard him enter. He knew the old mech had some high grade stashed around somewhere and wanted to steal some, just one cube would suffice. Starting his search, a mumble of words caught him in his tracks. His whole movements stopped and his gears ached in the process of it. Turning his optics to the right, he vented heavily when he saw where the noise emitted from. Straightening his metallic form and allowing his gears to move, he turned and regarded the still form. She was tiny, even for a femme. A different species, or rather race of human he assumed. He seen others that had her eyes and shape, but with all the different colors of this species he wasn't sure as to which she was.

"W-Who's….?" He judged by the lack of a finished sentence that she was still suffering the effects from the human drug that put them to sleep, or something else. When he did not answer, and instead gave a scoff, he shifted into his alt-form and activated his holo-form. He'd been given the talk already about keeping his form hidden. After what Starscream did on the 'world wide web', they called it; it took a long time for the world's leaders to assure everyone that it was a dark joke of some hackers. Stupid race believed it, and so now after all the heavy precaution they were taking, it was even worse now. Coming to stand over her, he grimaced at the scars and bruises. She was not built for battle. Not everyone was as great as him and his brother, anyways. Hearing a sudden loud bark beyond the doors of the med-bay, he sighed through his human body. That stupid mutt had been entertaining the humans around here for the last two days, especially the one known as Epps and Lennox and although he thought the animal was rather nice and powerfully loyal, he stood away from it. He didn't want fur on him, not even on his holo-form. When the door burst open and the animal rushed in and almost pounced on him, almost due to the fact of his rather quick dodge, he came to jump up and rest his huge body on the medical bed. The wet tongue of the dog lapped the femme's face and he heard gurgled laughs. Her face receiving more color than when he saw her and her eyes clearing a bit from their fog.

"Echo, stop…." Her whispers calmed the beast, and when he stopped and came down to sit at her side, she smiled and petted his furred muzzle lovingly. For a second, he caught himself from allowing his lips to twitch slightly in the corner into an almost smirk. The very action not setting right with him. These fleshings where disgusting and he wanted no part in them. He tolerated them at best, but he didn't have to like them. Grunting, he retreated back to his alt-form. Before he opened the door, he heard a whispered 'thanks for helping me' and got in. Guess she did remember him. Rather surprising really. The corner of his lip did twitch then, and when he looked at the rear mirror of his alt-form, it came to a stop and he drove out of there, forgetting all together what he went in there for and headed to his room. He needed recharge, and quick.


	6. My lord!

**Disclaimer:** I do not in any way own Transformers, nor would I ever claim to. They all belong to their respected owners whom I worship and wish I could kiss the ground they walk on. I, in no way make money of any kind, not even play money, from this fanfiction (though I doubt I could) so please don't sue. I love you long time.

**Warning:** This story is a bit OOC, but I will try and stay in character as best as I can. I'm working on writer's block so it was a bit difficult to get this out and ready with my other stories awaiting updates, so please let me know if it is any good. I have no beta, so there will be mistakes but I will try and get them up and out of the way. Yes this is a Sideswipe/OC/Sunstreaker romance. I personally love those. Ha! If I have used anything similar in your story please let me know. I know many people with original ideas but this came to me when watching Transformers again and tend to forget rather easily stuff I read here and there. Yet, I will give proper credit when due, so please don't yell. Just message me and I will apologize profusely and remedy it.

**Note:** I realize it has been a while. Sorry. I had to get muse to even type. For some reason it lacked for months. I know this chapter isn't great and it's small but it's a filler, I think. Btw, TF3, awesome. Saw it in 3D. Those who hated the character who died, those of you who have seen the movie know who I am speaking about, I yelled so damn loud in the theaters I almost got thrown out. Damn you MB! How could youuuuuu! Anyways, still no beta, so I might have made some mistakes. Let me know if they bother you in any way.

* * *

><p>Red optics looked down from a high throne. Metallic plates rubbed together in anger. It had been years since he had last visited that filthy planet. Disgusting fleshies running around like cockroaches with their heads chopped off or whatever the human idiom was. They should be in awe, worshipping them like a servant should a master, but no. Those damn autobots had to ruin everything. The saved the humans, protected them with their lives without their knowledge, and even the impossible happened, Optimus was alive. Their leader, their champion. It disgusted him. Again he was defeated, by the boy and those disgusting excuses for scrap metal. He will not tolerate it. Rubbing the plates on his newly constructed arm, he wondered what he could do to get back on top, his former glory. He could take the matrix, but Optimus had it within the cavern of his spark. He could not risk it, not in his disfigured state. He was still missing plates on his head plates, and some on his back. Even sensitive wires where hanging lose, those needed to be repaired soon. Where was that stupid medi-bot when he needed him? Did he really have to do everything and even hunt down his own men when they should be begging to be at his side and acknowledged with orders? Sighing roughly through his vent, he looked at the abandoned state of his home. They would rebuild even if on a different planet. He would make sure of it. His rule was law, and he would not be opposed. Only he could lead his people, even if it had to be with a heavy hand. War was necessary, and war he would still push with the remained of those who followed him. Hearing a sonic scream of thrusters, he looked to his left, Starscream. That imbecile had better have a good reason as to why he was disrupting his musing. He failed him twice already; he really wondered why he continued to keep him online. He was a poor excuse for a second in command. He should rectify that soon but for now, his bidding needed doing and even that stupid mech had his uses.<p>

"Lord Megatron…" Starscream's baritone and metallic voice acknowledged his leader. He came to one knee, his shocks and padding straining a bit from travelling in one form for so long to their long dead home.

"I have brought news. Somehow a shard of the cube had made it into the hands of a human femme. She is weak, my lord. That and we have finally discovered the base those disgusting autobots thought they were so clever in trying to hide from us. Sir, orders?" He waited with batted breath, his gears squeaking lightly from rust and nervousness. He hoped somehow this did not displease him. He did not need another reason to be scrapped.

Megatron looked at his subordinate and chuckled darkly. This was news. Though they had gotten the girl first, the autobots where too trusting. They had not fought in years and they would not expect it to change so suddenly. He still had plenty of Decepticons waiting for further orders in disguise. He would watch them careful and wait for the opportunity to arise. Though he knew they would not just stand there and allow it, but everyone had they weakness. He would find and exploit it. Maybe start with the boy they came to love so much. Standing abruptly, frightened Starscream. The bulk of his weight coming back and making him fall and scramble back up.

"Well done, Starscream. For once…"He added coldly, Megatron's red optics glowing with renewed vigor. He had to plan this well. There was no use staying there any longer. He knew if he wanted things to go right for once, he'd have to do it himself. Why he had buffoons that barely knew who to fed themselves energon was beyond him. Maybe something was wrong with his processor.

"Ready yourself, we are to travel back to _earth_…" He spat the name like venom. The dirtball of a planet was filled with those disgusting creatures but he would make due. He would turn them into slaves still, and he would rule. He was positive of it.

"We will take the girl when they least expect it. If she is much like the boy, they she is weak and stupid. She will make mistakes, and venture on her own. I promise you that. We will tear her flesh and gain the shard. We will repopulate. This blasted war will be over soon." Stretching his rusted gears and standing to full height, Megatron grunted lightly. Shifting his plates, he transformed into the form he took when he arrived on earth. Activating his thrusters, he took off faster than he thought possible. Starscream took a moment, and then followed behind, screeching sounds as they traveled the speed of light towards their destination. It was time to bring darkness and fear into the hearts of their enemies.


End file.
